Late Night Research
by Yami Hiko
Summary: Yaoi, Yami and Yuugi get locked in the basement of the public library, and then there's a fire. . . Last Chappie up!! ^_____^
1. Chappie 1: In the Library

YM: Hi hi!! I know I should be working on A-Anata wa g-gomen nasi, but I saw this really cute YGO piccie on the net, and this fic just popped into my head. Then, my muse wouldn't leave me alone when I tried to write another chappie of AwGN, so here's this ficcie to stop the incessant ranting of Evile Child. Also, this is the practice Lemon ficcie I said I'd write, so it kinda works 2 ways: 1 it shuts my muse up and 2 it helps me decided if I need to give up on my non-existent lemon writing carrier.

Evile Child: HA!! You knew you couldn't resist my nagging!!

YM: *sweatdrop* Yeah, but did you *have* to be in a citrusy fluffy sugary kawaii-ness mood?

EC: Well. . . .no, but I thought that piccie was kawaii, and I couldn't help it!

YM: -_-'

Yami: Why am *I* here?

YM: 'Cause we like you. And you gotta do the disclaimer, like always.

Yami: -_-' then can I leave?

YM: Well, I was going to attempt my first YGO lemon with you and Yuugi, but if you want to leave. . . 

Yami: O_O NOOOOOOO!! I'll do it!! YM doesn't own YGO and isn't making any money off of this fic. The only character she owns is the librarian's assistant Candi. If you sue her, all you'll get is her Demonic Little brother and her puppy.

YM: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! They can't have Yami!

Yami: You named your dog after me?

YM: Yep!! He's a pit bull puppy!! His brother's name is Hiei.

Yami: O.o Honto ne. . . . . . . . *edges away*

YM: Lemon

Yami: *immediately stops* OK. Start the stupid fic.

Evile Child: K!!

YM: ;_; that was my line *sob*

EC: -_-' Go play with your Yami or something.

YM: K *flying tackle glomps Yami*

EC: -_-' Not *that* Yami.

Yami: Help!!

Chappie One: The Library

Yuugi collapsed in a heap on his bed just about ready to pass out from heat stroke. 

//Aibou, are you alright?//

/Yes Yami. It's just so hot out, and the air conditioning broke, so it's terrible out!! I don't know if I can stand it!/

//Thank Ra!! I thought I was going to freeze this morning when I cam out of the puzzle and it was on this morning.//

/Yami. . . . You didn't *break* it. . . . Did you?/

//. . . . . . No. . . . Not exactly. . . . //

Yuugi could just feel the all too innocent grin.

/Yami, come out here so I can throw my pillow at you/

Yami Laughed.

//Oh Aibou.//

/Oh no./

//What is it Aibou?//

/I just remembered. I have to research Ancient Egypt for my social studies project tonight!/

// Why is this a bad thing?//

/Because the public Library doesn't even have an air conditioner for you to break! And, you aren't allowed to open the windows because the wind might blow someone's papers away in the research section. In short, I'm going to die from a heat stroke!/

Yami Materialized in a flash and sat next to Yuugi, who had sprawled himself out on his bed. His eyes were still closed as he listened to his Yami say,

"It won't be that bad Aibou. Besides, I'll come with you, and if you go after sunset, it won't be very hot." He smiled down at his light. Yuugi had one arm behind his head and one arm thrown over his half exposed stomach. Yami swallowed, eyes glued to that small patch of flesh. Then, he shook himself out of it, mentally reprimanding quite loudly. He tried countless times to suppress his growing crush for Yuugi, but to no avail, so he settled for *hiding* it. That was better than nothing. Yuugi, eyes still closed, said,

"Yeah, you're right. And the library's open until 9:00 on Saturdays, so we'll have 2 hours." He opened his eyes and blood connected with violet. Yuugi smiles and says,

"Now we have to eat dinner, and tonight *you're* coming." Yami quirked and amused eyebrow at him.

"Oh I am, am I? Funny, I didn't know that was on my agenda." As if on queue, Yuugi's grandpa called up the stairs,

"Yuugi, dinner time." Quick as lightning, Yuugi was up and before Yami knew what was going on, he was being dragged downstairs by his light.

"Aibou, what are you doing?!" he exclaimed as he was dragged down the stairs and into the kitchen. Gramps smiled at the comic scene and said,

"Be careful Yuugi. You'll pull Yami's arm off." Yuugi grabbed 2 plates and shoved some of everything on them, not knowing what Yami liked because Yami almost never ate, and gave one to Yami. Then, he proceeded to yank Yami into the family room and onto the couch. The game king ate some of what was on the plate, muttering things in Egyptian under his breath while watching what his light had put on the television-Sailor Moon.

"Aibou, do we *have* to watch this?" complained Yami. He could deal with being dragged around - only by his light though - and eating, but Sailor Moon? Come on, the girl's an idiot! Right now she was arguing with her "friend" Rae Hino. (A/N I loooooovvveee Sailor Moon, but when I asked my mom what magna to rag on, she said Sailor Moon 'cause she thinks it's stupid -_-')

"No, I guess not." said Yuugi. He sounded the vaguest bit defeated and Yami caught the slight tone. It stung, and he was about to say never mind when Gramps came in and told them to go upstairs.

~oO@Oo~

"Aibou, are we going to go to the library?" Yami asked. It was 7:00 and the sun had just cleared the horizon.

"Yep. We can leave now." said Yuugi. They walked to the library and found that they had an hour and 45 minutes before it closed to research stuff. Yuugi sat down at one of the only empty computers and started typing. People must have had the same idea as Yami because the place was mobbed. Yami pulled up a chair next to Yuugi and asked,

"Aibou, what *are* you doing?" Yuugi typed in something and said,

"Looking for books on ancient Egypt." he pulled a piece of paper out of his book bag and wrote down:

Tutankhamun: Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt

Call #: 1.734 James, Carry

It went like this for a while, Yuugi writing down book titles, call numbers, and authors, and Yami being bored because he had nothing to do. He couldn't read or write in Japanese, so the library was the worst place for him to be. After a few minutes, Yuugi turned to Yami and said,

"Well, I found a lot of books, so now all we have to do is locate them and hope they have them in." Yami followed Yuugi to the front desk, still bored. The librarian's assistant was a teenager that was Yuugi's age, and she was chewing gum and looking *so* happy to be there. She had blonde pigtails, a pink shirt that read 'Angel', and blue bell bottom jeans on. She popped a bubble as Yuugi asked,

"Where can I find these books?" Blowing another bubble, she took the paper and looked at it nonchalantly before popping the bubble and turning back to Yuugi. Ahe replied in a voice that suggested that she was *so* thrilled to be doing this job right now she said,

"Down in the basement. Far wall marked Ancient Egypt. You can't miss it." 

"Thanks." Yuugi said politely as he lead Yami down the stairs and to the far wall. It's very dark, and when Yuugi flipped the light switch, it barely gives enough light to read. They look up and Yami is amazed. The entire wall was covered in books and the kanji over the shelves he was sure read 'Ancient Egypt' even though he couldn't read it.

"Well, I guess we'd better get started." said Yuugi. Yami, having no idea what to do asked,

"Um, Aibou? What should I do?" Because Yami couldn't read or write Japanese, they had a slight problem.

"Uh. . . .er . . . . ano. . . . Well, uh, gee. I don't know Yami. I really don't have anything for you to do." said Yuugi. Yami sighed and leaned up against the bookshelf as he heard Yuugi think, _Oh man. Now he's bored! I hope he doesn't go back into the puzzle. I like his company._ Yami was surprised. His aibou wanted him to stay? Well alright, he'd stay. Yuugi pulled out a few books to make a stack of 7 books in his lithe arms, and he was just about to grab another 2 books at he same time and he almost dropped the whole stack, but Yami caught 4 of them and set them down, eyeing the covers warily. Then, something caught his eye. There were Hieroglyphs on the cover of one of them.

"Aibou, what's the title of that book?" he asked, turning to face Yuugi after he picked up the book.

"It's called The wonders of Ancient Egypt, why?" Yuugi said.

"No reason." said Yami. It was funny. That's not what the hieroglyphs said. They read, from what Yami could see, out of the darkness and into the light. _Hmmmmmm. That reminds me of the poem my mother used to tell me so I could figure something out._

Out of the darkness, into the light,

The pale full moon, sheds the light.

Dark wolves howl, decipher the plight,

Now my son, chose what's right.

Yami flipped through the book just to keep himself from being bored out of his mind. He stopped when he found a name in a photograph of Hieroglyphs on a pyramid or tomb wall.

"Aibou, what does this page say?" he asked. The name he found had really caught his interest. Yuugi turned on the ladder he was standing on and said,

"Huh?" Then, he lost his footing and fell off of it. Yami's quick reflexes saved him from an uncomfortable to say the least landing. He said smirking,

"Aibou, you should be more careful." Yami set his Aibou down gently on the ground and Yuugi said sheepishly,

"Thanks. Oh, what page were you talking about?" Yami found the page again and showed it to his light.

"Hmmmmmmm. It talks about the underground tomb of Morphitoep and how it's one of the most amazing structures of Ancient Egypt. It has gilt alabaster walls with hieroglyphics carved into them about her son who goes unnamed and her husband the pharaoh -" starts Yuugi.

"Treileties the seventh." Yami interrupted, which was something he didn't do often. It did however finish Yuugi's sentence. Yuugi, surprised, asked,

"How did you know?" Yami, still not exactly with us said,

"She was my mother, and he was my father." Yuugi could tell Yami was sad, and so he went over and hugged his Yami. He was almost surprised to feel his Yami hug him back. They stayed like that for a long time, and Yami couldn't be in a higher level of heaven! He was intoxicated by the sweet smell of his aibou's hair, and contently warm in his embrace. After a while he reluctantly let go of Yuugi and said,

"You'd better go and finish your research Aibou." Yuugi eyed his Yami, as if unsure weather or not to continue his research and leave him, but then he got back up on the ladder. He never was one to disobey his Yami. Just then the lights went out and Yami heard his aibou say,

"What happe-wo-woa!!" Yami, quicker than lighting, was over to his aibou, just barely catching him.

"Ya-Yami? Is that you?" he asked timidly. Yami knew his aibou hated the darkness, so to speak. He set Yuugi down and said,

"Yes, it's me Aibou." he heard Yuugi sigh mentally as he said,

"What happened." Yami shrugged, and then, realizing his aibou couldn't see him, he said,

"I'm not sure. The power must have gone out. I'll go upstairs and see what's going on." Yami felt a surge of fear course through his aibou as he said,

"I'll some with you." Yami, not liking the thought of his aibou being afraid, said,

"Alright." Because Yami was a creature of the darkness, if you will, he could see somewhat clearly, so he took Yuugi's hand and lead him through the maze of bookshelves to the stairs. They walked up them side by side and Yami twisted the doorknob to the right. It didn't budge.

"Dammit." he cursed under his breath. He twisted it to the left. He got the same result. He said under his breath,

"Dammit again." then, turning to his aibou, he said,

"Uh, aibou?" He knew his aibou wasn't going to like this particular turn of events. Yuugi replied, slight amount of fear showing in his voice. Yami sighed and said,

"We're locked in."

TBC. . . . . . . . . . 

Yami: WHERE'S MY LEMON!!!????  
YM: -_-' the chapter was getting long, so I stopped. Besides, the lemojn is taking me forever!!!

Yami: *pouts* I wanted a lemon!|  
EC: Don't worry, I won't let her even think about anything else until she writes it.

YM: O_O HELP!!!

EC: R&R and I'll pester her double time!

YM: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chappie 2: Time to Sleep

YM: And 4 hours and much nagging later, here's the next and hopefully last chapter.

Yami: Thank Ra!! I thought I was going to die.

YM: You know, I could wait another day to write this.

Yami: O_O!! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Evile Child: Don't worry. I won't leave her alone long enough. I wanna see how bad her lemon is gonna be.

YM: . *sob* You're so mean.

EC: Sorry, but you've never done a lemon before, so I don't know what to expect.

YM: -_-' Just do the disclaimer so I can make a fool out of myself already.

Yami: ^_^ Lemon lemon lemon! YM doesn't own anything in this chappie, and if you sue her, all you'll get is 2 mangy mutts.

YM: *holds up 2 snarling pit bull puppies* they aren't mangy, they're cute!

Yami: O_O!! Nice puppies. *runs as YM sets them down*

YM: Oh how cute. They like him. *puppies start to attack Yami*

EC: -_-' You dolt. You realize they are going to chew him up and spit him out, right?

YM: Nah, they wouldn't really hurt him *we hear fabric ripping and Yami scream for help*

EC: o.O Uh hu. Just start the fic already. *goes to pry the dogs off of Yami*

YM: K!!

Chapter 2: Time to sleep

//

__

"Uh, aibou?" He knew his aibou wasn't going to like this particular turn of events. Yuugi replied, slight amount of fear showing in his voice. Yami sighed and said,

"We're locked in."

//

Yami felt the panic attack almost before Yuugi had it. Before his light could say anything, he lit the millennium puzzle up, giving them light for about a 3 foot radius.

"It'll be okay. We'll just spend the night here." he said, trying to comfort his light. Yuugi nodded, still very much afraid, but he trusted his Yami, so he calmed down. A little. They went back down the stairs and back to the section on ancient Egypt.

"Aibou, I don't think you should look up anymore things on ancient Egypt. You'll hurt your eyes." Yami said when they sat down again. 

"Alright Yami. What should we do then?" asked his Hikari as he sat cross-legged, head in one hand.

"I'm not sure. What do you want to do?"

"Hmmmmmm. Well, you could tell me what it was like when you lived in Egypt." said Yuugi, a little bit too innocently.

"I don't really want to think about it." he said. He heard Yuugi sigh mentally and think:

_You know so much about me, my Yami, and I know so little about you. I wish you would simply open up and talk to me once and a while._

Yami was pretty sure he wasn't sure he was supposed to hear that, because his aibou smiled immediately and said,

"I was just joking Yami!! I know you don't like to talk about it. What do you really want to do?" Yami answered, but not truthfully (A/N: All you hentais can figure out what that one means! ^_^ Oh, and I think the correct question would be a who, not a what!),

"I don't know. Perhaps we could play a game?" Yuugi looked surprised, though he shouldn't be. Yami was the king of games after all, so of course he would suggest playing one.

"You want to play a game? Okay! How about, er, uh, hey, I know, let's duel! I brought my deck and I know you have yours." Yuugi suggested, smiling from ear to ear. Yami laughed.

"You know I'd win that game hands down, so why bother?" he said, still smirking. Yuugi replied smiling,

"You're right, but I have nothing else for us to do." he said. Then, Yuugi said,

"Yami what's happening? The light's fading." Yami looked at the puzzle. Indeed, the light was fading.

"Oops. I forgot. Gomen aibou." he said as the puzzle flared back up to it's original brightness. Yuugi, confused, asks,

"Forgot what?" Yami could tell he wouldn't be able to change the subject, because Yuugi had curiosity written all over his face, and when Yuugi was curious, the subject was not dropped until he had found out what he wanted to know.

"The millennium puzzle takes my energy and converts it into visible light. I simply forgot to feed it energy." he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh. But doesn't that sap your energy? (Yami nods slowly) Well, that's not fair. I can't ask you to keep that up all night." said Yuugi as he got up. He started to look for something, walking around the book cases.

"Aibou, what are you doing?" asked Yami, getting up and following his light.

"I know there are emergency candles or something around here. I remember the librarian telling us that when she showed us around the library before grandpa and I joined it, now if I could just find them. Then we can use them instead of the Millennium puzzle." replied Yuugi, stopping in front of the stairs. In front of him was a small dresser with 3 droors in it. Yuugi opened the top droor and said,

"Here we go." He pulled out a few things and assembled a small kerosene lamp.

"Aibou, this really isn't necessary." said Yami as his light poured some of the fowl smelling oil into the lamp's base and lit it with a match, replacing the glass cover and the black shade.

"Sure it is. I don't want you to get your energy zapped away, especially if you don't have to." said Yuugi, holding up the lamp by the wire handle triumphantly.

_No use in arguing. When he gets that look on his face, his mind's made up._

Yami thought as he extinguished the millennium puzzle. He picked up the bottle of kerosene and 2 boxes of matches, following his aibou back to the section on Ancient Egypt. (A/N: Here's the piccie!! ^_^) Yuugi set the lamp on his pile of books and sat down to think. Yami, realizing that he was going back to writing, lay down behind him with his hands beneath his head, still awake, just relaxing. Yuugi had his pen in his mouth, and he looked *very* kawaii (YM: I didn't write that! EC: Yes, but I did!! ^_^) 

~oO@Oo~

After a while, Yami realized it was getting pretty late, and he glanced at his Aibou's watch, which happened to be stationed right behind his head so he had to look at it upside-down. 

__

Hmmmmmm. 00:11. That's, um, 11:00. 11:00!!!!

"Yuugi, do you know that it's 11:00?" he asked as he sat up. Yuugi replied preoccupiedly, 

"Hmmmmmm? Oh, yeah. I've almost finished my report." He proceeded to scribble something down. Yami, shocked that his Aibou had been writing since they had gotten there 4 hours ago, he said,

"Aibou, exactly how long *is* this report?"

"Uh," Yuugi stopped writing and shuffled the papers, counting them, "14 pages front and back." Yami sweat dropped and said,

"Aibou, *why* is it that long?" A sheepish look crossed Yuugi's face.

"Well," he said as his cheeks gained a pink tint, "I'm not doing very well in Social Studies and a good grade on this paper would help a lot."

"Oh." said Yami. His hiakri was turning and interesting shade of pink, and he looked cuter than normal. That made it difficult for Yami to make coherent thoughts, which was a bad thing, believe it or not. His aibou stifled a yawn and thought,

_Aw man. I *can't* be tired_.

As he blinked to keep his eyes open.

"Aibou, are you tired?" asked Yami. Yuugi blinked at him and then he shook his head vigorously and said,

"No Yami, I'm awake." and he emphasized this with a yawn.

"Yes you are. Go to sleep Aibou." said Yami. It looked like he was going to protest, but then he thought better of it and nodded. He sat next to Yami on the floor, not blowing out the lamp. Then, head on Yami's shoulder, Yuugi fell asleep. 

Meanwhile, Yami was chanting a mantra in his head (^_^):

_I can deal with this, I can deal with this, I can deal with this, I can deal with this, I can deal with this, I can deal with this, I can deal with this, I can deal with this, Okay, I *can't* deal with this, I *can't* deal with this, I *can't* deal with this, I *can't* deal with this, I *can't* deal with this._

He was really suffering this time. He allowed himself to put his arm around his aibou - that also proved to be a mistake on his part. When he put his arm around his aibou, Yuugi snuggled closer to Yami. This is considered a bad thing.

_I can handle this, I can handle this, I can handle this, I can handle this, I can - aw, who am I kidding?_

Thought Yami as he lay his head on his aibou's. A while late of sitting there and getting drunk off of the sweet, tantalizingly intoxicating smell of his aibou's hair, Yami felt him curl up closer into Yami's side. It was chilly in here by his aibou's standards he was sure; Yami, on the other hand, was freezing. His side was warm though. The left, where his aibou was laying.

_It can't hurt, can it?_

Thought Yami as he pulled his aibou closer to him. The subject of which sighed contentedly and nuzzled softly into Yami's warm flesh.

_Hn. Maybe it can._

Yami sighed, resigning to fate as he fell into a light sleep, like always.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yuugi blinked awake. His Yami was sleeping soundly, protectively, like always. He'd always taken comfort in his other half's protectiveness, after he had gotten over his fear of his Yami, that is. At first he had been terrified of his Yami. He had even gone so far as to try and get rid of the sennen puzzle, but every time he tried, guilt would overtake him because he would think, what is it like for him to be living in a puzzle, only able to come out when I let him, which is almost never? After a while, he stopped trying to sell it on E-bay or take it apart and the like, and he decided to try and think about why he was afraid of his darkness. Sure, there was almost the death of Seto, but what else? Nothing really. It was only that incident that Yuugi could name where he openly feared his Yami. He had dwelled on it for a long time. Weeks maybe. The conclusion he came to stunned him. He _admired _his Yami. He didn't have the courage to take a chance; his Yami did. This made Yuugi admire his Yami, even envy him perhaps. After he realized this, he had started to gain a slow moving brotherly relationship with his Yami. He didn't know when he had started to fall for his Yami, but as he gazed at the strong confidently features that were softened by the graceful hand of sleep, he knew that now he loved his Yami more than life; more than the air he breathed. Yuugi squeezed Yami softly, happy that he could lay there in his darkness' arms and be protected, be safe, be loved. It wasn't the same kind of love he felt for his Yami, he was sure, but it was love no less, and it was just about enough for him because he tried not to be selfish. He sighed contentedly and drifted off on the a boat of clouds to the land of dreams. . . . . . . . . . (can you tell I like elaborating?)

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& (Yuugi's dream)

"Hello?" asked Yuugi timidly. He was standing in a very dark place. There was an eerie white mist around his feet, and it was deathly cold. Suddenly, Yuugi had a strange feeling creep over him, as if something was missing, but he couldn't figure out what. Yuugi rubbed his arms as he said,

"Is anyone here? Yami?" He couldn't explain it; he just felt weird, like something was out of place. 

"Your Yami has left you." said a voice. It sounded like someone kicking a can in a field of dry leaves-not a very pleasant sound.

"What? You're crazy, Yami would never-." started Yuugi, but he stopped. *That's* what it was. The weird feeling! He couldn't sense his link to Yami at all. Not even the faintest bit.

"You know I speak the truth. Your Yami has left you to find someone worthy of himself. You are weak and craven, he has grown tired of that." said the voice.

"No. You're lying!" yelled Yuugi, plugging his ears. Then, another voice said,

"Well perhaps *I* can convince you then." Yuugi turned around and saw Yami walking up behind him with someone he had never seen before. It was a girl with fierce looking crimson eyes, paper white skin, and strait Raven hair that went past her hips.

"This is my new Aibou. She is strong and not afraid to take chances and not afraid to stand up for herself." said Yami, slipping an arm around her waist possessively.

"Y-Yami? What are you saying?" asked Yuugi, not believing what he was seeing or hearing.

"I knew you were weak, I didn't realize you were ignorant too." said Yami. The girl at his side laughed, a bubbling musical tone, but to Yuugi it sounded evil, and he wanted nothing more than to slap it out of her mouth. Tears sprung from the corners of his eyes as he said,

"Y-You can't mean that Yami." Yami threw his head back and laughed. It was a cruel sound, it held almost no mirth.

"Oh but I do Yuugi." he said. Yuugi was taken aback. Yami *never* called him Yuugi. He always addressed him by his little pet name, aibou. "Face it Yuugi. I hate you. I always have in fact. You were weak. You showed that to me when we were in the duelist kingdom fighting Kaiba. Since then I have been looking for a new soul mate, and now I have found one." The girl at his side laughed joyously; Yuugi would have thought it was a pretty laugh if he hadn't been in complete shock. He almost didn't register when she spoke. Her were flowed smoothly, but they were tipped with venom as she said,

"You are nothing now. Yami is mine and you will never get him back." Then, she looked up at Yami, and he leaned down and kissed her passionately. This was all Yuugi could bare to see. He sank to his knees. He was beyond crying now, even though silent tears trickled down his cheeks. Then, all he could hear was their laughter. Both of them were laughing at him. It surrounded him, pounded in his head and echoed through every fiber of his being. All he could do was cry over and over,

"Yami, no, please. Come back to me." as he rocked himself back and forth and plugged his ears.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Yami awoke to his Aibou rocking back and forth gently and crying silently in his sleep, holding his ears shut tightly. He was muttering something that sounded suspiciously like,

"Yami, no, please. Come back to me." It must have been some nightmare if Yuugi didn't even know Yami was right there holding him. He shook his Aibou gently to wake him, and after a moment of persistence, Yami succeeded. Teary violet eyes blinked open and took in their surroundings. As soon as they landed on Yami, fresh tears formed in his eyes and he buried his face in his Yami's chest. Over the muffled sobs Yami's keen ears picked out Yuugi saying,

"Oh Yami! You thought I was weak and cowardly, so you left me to find another soul mate and it was s-sooo dark and oh Yami!!" Yami traced soft circles on his back to soothe him and whispered calming words in his soft baritone voice. Eventually, Yuugi's sobs subsided and he was okay. Yami was gald his light was okay, but what happened next shocked him tremendously. . . . . . 

TBC ^_______________^

Yami: How could you?

YM: What?

Yami: Stop there?

YM: Well, I decided that I wanted the first 2 chapters of this ficcie to be the prologue to my YGO ficcie I'm drafting, so I added in the dream sequence and stuff. This chappie is about as long as the other one.

Yami: Where's the lemon?

YM: Next chapter, I promise. If I'm lying, then I don't have 27 plushies that I sleep with, my favorites being Hiei, Yami, and Gohan.

EC: -_-' Yosha. . . . 

Yami: This wasn't *supposed* to be apart of the other fic!!

YM: I know, but I'm going to tell other people to read the first 2 chapters of this fic for a prologue to it, so I couldn't put lemon in it, 'cause minors can read the other one/

Yami: I hate you.

YM: Well fine then, I just won't write another chapter.

Bakura: Hey! That means that she won't write a lemon for me and Ryou!! *pokes Yami* apologize.

Yami: No.

Bakura: I didn't want to have to do this, I usually don't sink this low, but, you leave me no choice. *holds a balck industrial size bottle of something over the sink, top off and ready to be squeezed down the drain*

Yami: O_O NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! That's my anime Hair gel!! Do you know how hard that is to get?!!

Bakrua: Yep. Apologize or I'll do it.

Yami: -_-' Alright. *mumbles*

YM: Nani? I didn't hear you.

Yami: *glares* Gomen. Now give me my hair gel.

YM: *takes bottle from Bakura* Hmmmmm. I don't think you meant it. *squeezes a tiny drop of the freaky purple gel down the drain, not even a dime size drop*

Yami: O_O NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Okay, _okay_!! I am so sorry it's not funny. I regret what I said immensely and I will never even think of saying that again.

YM: Okay. That's nice. But I think I'll hold onto this. It's good insurance. *screws the top back on* Oh, Bakura.

Bakura: Yes?  
YM: You have earned major brownie points. If people R&R like good ficcie authors and give me 10 reviews telling me how my lemon is in the next chapter, then I'll give you a very fun lemon Bakura, sound good?

Bakura: R&R or I'll hunt down all of you hentai authors who read this and personally ring all of your necks, but not before I break every bone in your body slowly and painfully until you are continually screaming in agony. Only then will I take pity on you and send you to hell.

YM: O_O

EC: O_O

Yami: O_O

Bakura: Nani? I want wild sex, is that too much to ask for?  
YM: Well, I kind of wanted them to review, not be scared away before I even post the lemon part of this fic.

Bakura: -_-'

Yami: *hears growling* What the-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *pit bull puppies, which were playing together now tackle Yami*

YM: O.O

Bakura: *LAO* (laughs ass off)

EC: Here puppies. Come get the nice snack *dumps 4 pounds of wet dog food on Bakura*

Bakura: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *screams as dogs attack him after dragging Yami over and making him fall in the mess of dog food too.*

YM: You my friend, are pure Evil.

EC: Why else do you think my name is Evile Child?


	3. Chappie 3: Lemony Freshness, For lack of...

YM: Sorry it took so long. It's hard to write these damn things. This is the lemon though. Cross my heart and hope to die.

Yami: *runs from puppies* Help!! *his clothes are torn and the dogs are jumping at his heels*

YM: ^_^ I *told* you they liked him!!

EC: -_-' They're trying to kill him, not play with him, you dolt.

YM: They wouldn't do that *Yami trips and falls and the dogs attack him*

Yami: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YM: -_-' Okies, I think that's enough play time. Here Yami, here Hiei, good puppies!

Yami & Hiei: *run to YM and lick her face* 

YM: See? They're cute little guys.

EC: Just start the fic. I wanna make fun of the crappy lemon already!!

YM: If you're going to be negative, then maybe I won't write one.

EC: Yes you will because I won't let you think about anything but writing the lemon until you write it.

YM: -_-' *mutters* Damn Muse.

Yami: GIVE ME A LEMON, *NOW*  
YM: Okies! ^_^ Do the disclaimer, and I will.

Yami: YM doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, and you won't be able to sue her if this isn't a lemon chapter so don't bother. She'll be a good 6 feet under with no need to breathe.

YM: O_O!!! Okay, _okay_!! I'll write it! I'll write it!

Chapter 3: Lemony Freshness!!

//

__

"Oh Yami! You thought I was weak and cowardly, so you left me to find another soul mate and it was s-sooo dark and oh Yami!!" Yami traced soft circles on his back to soothe him and whispered calming words in his soft baritone voice. Eventually, Yuugi's sobs subsided and he was okay. Yami was gald his light was okay, but what happened next shocked him tremendously. 

//

Yami cupped Yuugi's face in his hand and wiped the tears that stained his cheeks away with his thumb. He was startled when he saw Yuugi close his violet colored orbs and lean gently into his palm. Then, he turned his head and kissed Yami's palm gently down to his wrist and he nuzzled the not-so-steady pulse before kissing it softly.

_Wait a second. I - does - could he. . possibly. . . . want me?_

"Yami?" asked his aibou. Yami's confused crimson orbs met with Yuugi's violets. "I thought I'd lost you in my dream." Yami leaned down and kissed Yuugi's forehead gently before meeting his eyes again, faces millimeters apart, and saying,

"Aibou, I will never, ever leave you." and to Yami's surprise, it was Yuugi hwo closed the gap between them. It was a thick heated kiss that sent a shiver up Yami's spine. His arms found their way around his light's waist and he felt his aibou wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Then, Yuugi abruptly pulled back and muttered,

"I-I'm sorry Yami. I - ." Yami silenced him with a finger to his lips saying,

"Shhhhhhhhhh. It's alright aibou. I don't mind." Then, he smiled. A real genuine full-lipped, gorgeous smile. It was the first time Yuugi had seen Yami actually smile. "Besides, I love you." and with that, he replaced his finger with his lips. If the last kiss was heated, this one was scorching. Yami gently nudged his light's soft lips open, swiping his tongue across his aibou's smooth teeth, which were the last obstacle he had to overcome before he received his prize. Yuugi moaned as Yami found his tongue and coaxed it to spar with his. Yami broke the kiss, leaving a breathless Yuugi looking at him through half lidded eyes. Yami placed searing kisses along his aibou's jaw line to his ear. He gently worried the lobe between his teeth, eliciting a strangled moan from his beautiful light. As he drew a line of fire down his aibou's neck to the belt that was there, Yuugi groaned out,

"Y-Yami - uhhhhhhhh - Yami. Feels so-oh good." Unclasping the buckle around his neck with his teeth, Yami drew out another moan from Yuugi as he sucked on the abnormally fast pulse in his neck and lapped at it in long rhythmic strokes. Then he felt his aibou's shy hands slip the navy jacket off of his shoulders, and what confused Yami was how Yuugi managed to get his black leather tank top off while staying connected to his mouth. He didn't have time to dwell on this though, because as soon as Yuugi freed Yami's mouth, he went to his chest, flooding the newly exposed skin with pleasure. Yami arched into Yuugi's touch as he enveloped one of his nipples with his sweet lips. Yami writhed under that heat, eyes closed gently, lips parted, and breath coming in short pants. Encouraged, Yuugi ran curious hands down Yami's abdomen as he teased the nipple erect.

"Yuu-gi-uuuhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm!" Yami moaned, arching into the feather light caresses those hands teased his stomach with. Yuugi half growled annoyedly as he ripped his jacket off of his arms and attacked Yami's neck almost savagely. Off came the leather belt and it was replaced with Yuugi's warm mouth, nipping and sucking softly in apology. He finished torturing his darkness' neck and went back down his chest. Yami let out a strangled gasp as Yuugi coated his other nipple with saliva and then blew cold air on it. Down his stomach searing kisses were dropped until he got to Yami's navel, where he dipped his tounge into the little well thrice as he unzipped Yami's leather pants and slid them off.

Yami, now realizing that Yuugi definitely had too many clothes on, decided to voice his complaint. He flipped them over so he was on top and began to tease Yuugi's nipples through the rough fabric , winning an enticingly pleasure filled groan. Kissing his aibou so he could drink in the delicious moans coming from his mouth, he ran his hands up and down his light's abdomen, slipping his hands under the very bottom of his shirt, fingers ghosting over the perfect skin underneath. For Yuugi, it was sweet torture and he wanted more. Panting, he broke the bruising kiss and squirmed into a position where he could remove his shirt, even though Yami was on his chest as soon as the smooth skin was exposed. He almost couldn't get his arms to pull the shirt the rest of the way off because his brain stopped functioning as soon as Yami latched onto one of his semi erect nipples. Yami felt his aibou's long, delicate fingers entwine themselves into his red and black spikes as he arched into his darkness' touch. Yami's curious and oh-so-naughty hands made their way to the button on Yuugi's pants, thumbing it open and at an agonizingly slow pace, he unzipped them and pulled them down, knowing full well he was tormenting his aibou with the extra friction around his inner thighs. After what seemed like and eternity to Yuugi, the leather constriction was gone and his Yami was teasing him mercilessly. His hands roamed all over the insides of Yuugi's thighs, but they never came in contact with what he needed, not wanted, needed them to touch. Yami was loving the vibrations coming from his aibou's throat, which he was currently connected to, when his long fingers came close to, but deliberately didn't touch, the painfully erect organ between his light's legs. Yami glanced up at Yuugi and took pity on his light when he saw his face. His light's eyes were clamped shut and tears of raw need pooled in the corners, spilling over. Yami licked the twin tears that ran down his cheeks away and whispered huskily into his ear,

"Aibou, open your eyes." Obeying, Yuugi's lust hazed eyes opened and he looked at Yami with a pleading gaze. Yami held his aibou's gaze as his mouth traveled down his light's body, trailing kisses and darting his tongue out to trace his path, dipping it into Yuugi's navel twice before continuing down to his light's nest of soft crimson tipped raven curls. Yami inhaled deeply, loving the musky yet sweet scent of his light. Then, keeping eye contact, took in his entire length, opening his throat to take in up to the very base where that soft hair began. Yuugi screamed in intense pleasure and wriggled his hips up, trying to get further into the delicious heat that was enveloping him, making up his entire world. He whimpered in slight protest when his Yami held his hips still, but it turned into a strangled mewl as his Yami sucked softly and ran his tongue up the bottom of his penis. Yuugi entwined his fingers in Yami's ebony silk spikes, not pulling hard, but pulling hard enough for Yami to deal with it, not that he really cared anyway. He felt his aibou tense, and he sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down now, slowly at first, then faster, softly scraping his teeth against the hardening flesh.

"Yami!" Yuugi screamed as he came, filling Yami's mouth with his creamy salty sweet essence, which Yami swallowed greedily. Yami kissed his aibou and Yuugi tasted himself. It was an odd taste, bitter but salty sweet. He was still reeling from his orgasm when he barely registered being rolled over face down onto something warm. He looked and saw faintly that it was a makeshift blanket, created out of their dispelled garments. He didn't have time to think about how that had happened even if he had wanted to because he suddenly became aware of his darker half. The former pharaoh placed heated kisses from his light's neck all the way down his spine. Then, he had a naughty thought. (A/N: *gasp* He's never done that before ^_^) 

//You'll like this//

He thought to Yuugi as he slid down Yuugi's tight crack quite easily with the natural lube of the fleshy pink organ he was using. Yuugi's eyes widened and another moan was ripped from his throat when he felt his Yami's tongue stretch him. Soon the soft organ was replaced with three fingers just to make sure Yuugi was stretched enough, and at this Yuugi groaned. Then, he barely registered himself being flipped over onto his back. Yami spit on his hand and coated his own straining erection with saliva, trying to make this as painless for Yuugi as possible. He glanced down at his light, taking in the beautifully breathless sight in front of him before he leaned forward and kissed him hungrilly as he began to push into Yuugi; trying to distract him from the intrusion. Yuugi gasped into Yami's mouth, violet orbs clenched shut and collecting tears. When Yami was in up the hilt, he tried not to focus on the amazing tightness of his aibou, but rather how the subject of which was fairing.

"Shhhhhhhhhh. It's alright Aibou. Relax." he whispered, kissing his light on the head after kissing the tears off of his cheeks. He rocked, just slightly, to help his light become adjusted more quickly. He didn't know how much longer he could stay still. Violet eyes unclenched slowly and looked up at Yami through a lust induced fog. Yami read two words in his aibou's eyes, and that was all he needed. **Take me**. Never arguing with his light, he set a quick pace, not savage, but not exactly gentle either. Soon Yuugi caught on and his hips came up to meet every thrust. Yami twisted his position slightly and Yuugi saw stars as he screamed. Feeling his aibou coming close to the end, he took a firm hold of his lover's cock and pumped it in contrasting time with the thrusts. This had Yuugi in total and complete pleasure non-stop. He couldn't handle the intense pleasure for very long, and soon he came screaming,

"Yami!" Yami heard his name being called out, but what he felt was immense. Yuugi's already tight passage clamped down even harder on his hard cock and after another thrust all the way up to his hilt, he came screaming his lover's name. He collapsed, careful to land next to Yuugi, no on him. He withdrew from his contented other and drew him close to his chest, kissing him softly on the forehead. Yuugi sighed.

"I love you Yami." said Yuugi as he snuggled deeper into his dark half's embrace.

"I love you too aibou." said Yami. Taking the second blanket he had concocted out of their discarded clothing, he covered them both up in the still warm fabric before drifting off to sleep.

Owari

YM: Uh, he he. It sucked, didn't it?

EC: It wasn't that bad *suppresses laugh*

Yami: *hits EC* I liked it.

EC: You like anything that involves you and Yuugi boinking each other silly.

Yami: Is that a crime?

YM: ^_^;;;; Eh, he, uh, I guess not.

Hiei 'n' Yami: *growl*

Yami: -_-' not again.

YM: Oh lookie!! They woke up from their nap! They're probably hungry now.

Yami: O_O!!!!!!!

Bakura: *Just finished washing dog food out of his hair* Hey, what's going on?

Yami: *runs* 

Bakura: *sees puppies* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *heads for the hills*

EC: What's their problem?

YM: *Opens a can of dog food for each in their bowls* I have no idea.

EC: Oh yeah. R&R and I'll make her write a lemon chappie for Anata wa Gomen Nasi. 10 reveiws on this chappie is the limit, k?


	4. Chappie 4: In the morning

YM: Hi hi!!  I am writing a sequal because you all wanted one.  Why I don't know, but. . . . -_-'  I'll do it!!

EC:  I'm back too!

Yami:  And so am I.  And the dogs -_-' (gestures to pant legs where dogs are hanging)

YM:  ^_^  aren't they cute? 

Yami: -_-' Yosha. . . . . .YM doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, and if you sue her, you won't get very much. . . .32 cents and a couple of evil demented dogs bent on chewing on everyone but their master.

YM: -_-' yosha. . . . . . 

EC:  Start the damn fic already!!

YM: O_O  OKAY!!

Chapter 4:  In the morning. . . . . 

            Yami had been sleeping, but pulling him from the recesses of sleep was a strange smell.  He blinked awake slowly and noticed that he was really hot, which was strange, because he remembered it being extremely cold in the library basement.  Shifting so that his aibou was laying next to him instead of on him, he looked around, and it didn't take long to find out where the heat was coming from.  Or the smell.  Or the funny orange glow that lit up his aibou.  

            The pile of books the lantern was on, well it had somehow caught fire when it fell over.  How it fell over, Yami didn't know, but right now he had a bigger problem.  The blaze was small, but it was steadily getting larger, and if it got much bigger, they would have a problem.

            Yami pulled on his clothes and gently lifted his aibou up, setting him further away from the blaze of books.  Then, he went to that dresser thing under the stairs.  He had seen something that looked like a fire extinguisher-something his aibou had told him would put out a fire.  Grabbing the red cylinder, he walked back to the row and attempted to use it.

            Pulling the silver clutch, nothing happened.  Trying again, he got the same results, and he knew he was doing it right-his aibou had explained it to him.  This qualifies as a bad thing.  Then, he realized how big the fire was getting.  Right now, it was about as tall as Yami and was catching on the books and the carpet was slowly going up in the orange flames.

            Thinking fast, Yami sent Yuugi into the sennen puzzle and tried to figure out how to deal with this.  Moving as quickly as gravity would allow him, he pushed the bookshelves closest to the fire further away, so the books on them wouldn't burn.  By this time, the deep onyx smoke that was rolling off of the fire in sheets was starting to go to his head.  He wished desperately that he was in his soul room so he could use his cards.  Here, they were useless.

            Well, no, that's not true.  He didn't know if they would do anything, but he was betting they wouldn't.  Taking a chance, he pulled out the Mystical Elf.  Activating it took a lot of energy he didn't need to waste, but it did do something.  To Yami's advantage, a magical bubble appeared around the fire to stop it from spreading.  To his disadvantage, the smoke inside was trapped with no vent, and he was inside it.  To vent the smoke, he used Gaia the Fierce Knight to open a hole at the top to vent the molten strangling gas before it completely knocked him out.  He could only bring out, one more card, two if he was lucky, to help this situation.  He didn't have any monsters that were a water element, so there was no help there.  Flying would fan the flames, undead wouldn't help, a dragon wouldn't do much if anything, and god it was getting hard to think in here.  _Where was I?  Oh, dragon.  Dragon won't help, how about magic.  Yes, a magic type might be able to get rid of it.  But, I'm getting too tired to summon a magic type card.  The Mystical elf was hard enough.  Well, how about, uh, dark magician?  Maybe.  He could probably get rid of it.  Question is, am I too tired to reach him?_  Yami thought as he stared in the orange flames of the fire that had stopped growing, but was still burning.  He was semi-positive that if he let it in the bubble, it would burn through and then he would  be back to where he started from.  Summoning all of his strength, and reached into his deck and drew out the Dark Magician, just barely holding onto consciousness.  The Dark Magician obediently attempted to put out the flames.  

It took a while, but gradually the flames began to go out.  That was when Yami felt his aibou slip back into this world.  Unfortunately, where he chose to come out was not the best selection he could have made, considering that he was on the very edge of the fire, one step backwards, and he was fried.  Yami jumped up, willing away the dizziness from his lack of energy, and scooped up his aibou just as he materialized, wincing as he felt a flash of pain surge through his back.  He landed on the bottom of the fall, the force of it knocking the wind out of him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Yuugi's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Why am I in my soul room?_ He thought as he sat up.  He was in his single bed with it's white sheets and warm blue comforter.  _I don't remember coming here, but maybe Yami put me here before he went to sleep in his soul room._ He got up and opened his door, the one that lead to Yami's room, and walked down the hallway quickly, intent upon seeing his Yami.  Opening the gold gilt door, he walked in timidly inside and called out,

"Yami? Yami are you here?"  He didn't get a response.  This told him Yami wasn't there, because normally if Yami was awake, he would have been at the door before Yuugi made it down half of the corridor that connected their soul rooms.  If he had been sleeping, he would have been over to Yuugi when the door opened; he always was a light sleeper.  Looking around, he saw the little table where Yami's dueling deck was.  Accompanying it were the little figurines of each of his monsters, which meant that they weren't in use.  _Wait, no, where's The Mystical Elf?  And Gaia?_ Thought Yuugi.  Then, there was a flash of purple, and The Dark Magician was gone too.  _Hmmm.  What could Yami possibly be doing that requires his Duel Monsters?_ Thought Yuugi.  It was probably none of his business,  but curiosity was never a virtue for him; it was more like a curse.  _Might as well find out.  It can't be **that** bad, can it?_

Materializing, he was surprised to find that it was slightly warm where he was standing.  He didn't have much time to dwell on that though, because he soon felt himself being pulled through the air at an alarming rate.  Then, he landed on something soft.  Pushing himself up, he immediately jumped off of Yami and asked,

"Yami, are you alright?"  Yami didn't answer, and this made Yuugi worry.  He gently shook Yami, just slightly, and asked again, "Yami, are you ok?"  Yuugi barely deciphered a nod; at least, what he thought was a nod.  He was about to ask what had happened when he noticed a blue, _thing_, around them.  Looking behind him, he saw the reason why he had been so hot.  There was a fire, not very large, but that was probably because the Dark Magician was putting out the fire, while the mystical elf was chanting something outside the blue bubble they were in.  Something flashed green and then dissipated, and Yuugi absently identified it as Gaia, the Fierce Knight as he turned back to his Yami.  Shallow breathing was the only sign of life Yami showed, and even that was short and quick.  

"Yami?  Yami get up."  said Yuugi, shaking him slightly harder than before.  Yami blinked his eyes and looked up at Yuugi with eyes that were half lidded, and the other half was glazed over in something that looked akin to pain.  His voice was hoarse when he replied,

"I'm fine Aibou.  The fire's almost out.  Go back to your soul room."  Yuugi shook his head violently and said,

"Are you crazy?  _You_ go back into the soul room; you need to rest." Yami shook his head weakly; this made Yuugi wonder how long he had been inhaling the smoke that was being vented from the top of the bubble they were sitting in.  Yami took in a shaky breath and said,

"N-no.  If I go back, the Dark Magician and the Mystical Elf will return with me, and then the fire will spread  I have to stay out; at least until the fire goes out."  Yuugi wanted to argue, but he knew Yami was telling the truth, because he would never lie.  Not to Yuugi anyway.  Yuugi nodded and turned to the Dark Magician, silently urging him to work faster.  

He seemed to hear Yuugi, because the flames depleted faster than they had been currently.  Soon, the flames went out and the Dark Magician left.  The Mystical Elf set them down on the ground and disappeared back into Yami's soul room.  Yuugi turned to Yami to check on him for the what seemed like hundredth time.  Now that the cards were gone, Yami could go back to his soul room.

"Yami?  Yami. You can go back to your soul room now."  He said, gently touching his Yami's forehead.  When he got no reaction, he said again, "Yami.  Come on.  Go back to your soul room so you can rest."  No response.  Yuugi tried for a pulse, panicking. . . . . . . . . 

TBC. . . . .  ^__^

Yami:  Oh, great, so now your killing me off!!  As if your dogs aren't doing a good enough job!!  (Clings to the lamppost fro dear life as the dogs snap at his heels.)

YM:  Nooooooo.  At least, I haven't decided yet.  But I can tell you that the next chappie will defiantly have angst.  At least, in the beginning/middle.

EC:  I can ensure that ^_^.

YM:  Yes well, (we hear clothing rip and Yami scream as he's dragged down from the pole) Awwwwwww.  How cute.  Look Evile.  They like him.

EC:  -_-' Yeah, maybe as a chew toy.  (goes to help Yami and Hiei turns on her) O_O AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  (Jumps up a tree, abandoning Yami)

Yami:  Wait!!  Don't leave me!!

YM:  -_-'  Okies.  Maybe we should, um, take a nap.  Puppies, come in for a while!  (dogs come running full force and jump in the house and into their baskets curling up and looking at YM expectantly)  Here you go. (tosses them bones)  

Yami:  YOU MEAN THAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE THAT AT ANY TIME AND YOU DIDN'T!!?  I OUGHT TO--- (dogs start growling)---I ought to calm down and not provoke those dogs again -_-'

EC: You idiot.  How long have they been obeying your commands?

YM:  Uh, ever since I named them.

EC: -_-'  Then _why_ didn't you make them leave Yami alone.  And me?

YM: 'Cause they were just playing.

Yami:  X_X Playing?  PLAYING!!??  You call this (holds out his arms) playing!!??

YM:  :-P Yes silly.  They like you.

EC:  As a chew toy maybe.

YM:  -_-'  R&R.  Tell me if I should kill off Yami or not.  I don't want to, 'cause he's my favorite character, but if you want me to, I will.

Yami:  Please, in the name of Ra, LET ME LIVE!!!!

EC: -_-'  A few reviews, say 10, and I'll bother her to write another chappie.


	5. Chappie 5: Sacrifice

YM: Hi!! I'm back.

Yami: Don't kill me off!! Please?

YM: Sorry, you'll have to talk to EC, she's the muse here.

Yami: -_-' That's like talking to a rock.

EC: I heard that!! .

Yami: O_O No!! No, I didn't mean it! I swear. Just don't kill me off!! Please!

EC: Hmmmmmm. . . .well, I suppose I won't

Yami: Whew!

EC: At least not in this chappie. . .maybe.

Yami: ;_; I'm trusting my fate with a whacked out evil sugar high muse. Ra help me.

EC: *whacks Yami* Quiet you!!

YM: -_-' Alright children. Settle down.

EC: *Sticks tongue out at YM*

Yami: -_-' YM doesn't own YGO and if she did, we'd all be dead, insane, or really really messed up, so you can tell she has nothing to do with the production of it.

YM: :-P Meanie!!

EC: Just start the fic. We'll see where it goes. I don't know if I'll kill Yami or not. Although, none of the reviews said to, I don't have to take their advice, do I?

YM: Yes you do, they'll be mad at *me* if you don't!!!

EC: You just start the fic, k?

YM: -_-' K.

Chapter 5: Yami's Sacrifice

//

__

"Yami? Yami. You can go back to your soul room now." He said, gently touching his Yami's forehead. When he got no reaction, he said again, "Yami. Come on. Go back to your soul room so you can rest." No response. Yuugi tried for a pulse, panicking. . . . . . . 

//

He found one, although it was alternating between quick and sporadic and close to stopping. Quickly, Yuugi summoned up what energy he could and brought Yami back to the world of the conscious, albeit barely. Breathing quick and panting, Yuugi couldn't understand what was happening. His Yami was a spirit, he had been alive for 5 millennia, so how is it that a simple fire could kill him.

"It's not just the fire. I expended my energy drawing cards forth. That is what did this to me, not the fire, although breathing the smoke in didn't help." Yami managed to choke out through gasps.

"Are you alright?" asked Yuugi. Yami smirked awkwardly, as if he found something amusing and appalling at the same time.

"I could be, if the gods choose to favor me a second time." he said, a slightly sadistic note in his voice. Yuugi registered this, eyes growing wide and shocked as he asked in no more than a soft whisper,

"Are you going to, d-die?" He chocked on the last word of the sentence, barely being able to push it out over the quickly forming lump in his throat. Yami, not wanting to scare Yuugi, said as best he could,

"Well, not yet, and probably not at all. The gods have favored me before, perhaps I will be as fortunate a second time." He smiled reassuringly at Yuugi, the subject of which was on the verge of tears. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open, and when he shut them for a second, he felt warm liquid drop onto his cheeks. Opening one eye, he saw Yuugi was indeed crying, and through his sobs, he said,

"This is all my fault!! If I hadn't insisted that we come to the library, then you wouldn't be dying right now." Yami smiled and would have wiped away his light's tears, but he couldn't muster the strength as he said,

"Ah, but then we wouldn't have been able to recognize our feelings for each other, watashi no chibi hikari. In that way, this is a good thing." Yuugi took his hand up and cupped it to his face saying,

"I would rather live a lifetime of not knowing than know only for a few minutes and then loose you." Yami said, his strength albeit diminishing,

"But our time together was sweet. Always know this: Aishiteru, watashi no itooshi hikari." Closing his crimson eyes for what seemed like the beginning of eternity, the last breath left his lungs in a soft exhalation of finality.

"Yami? Yami! NNNNNNNNooooooooooo!!!! Yami, don't leave me, I love you." He whispered. One tear made it's way down his cheek, and it feel on Yami's forehead. The eye that was hidden there flared to life and engulfed Yuugi in a safe and gentle light; to Yuugi it felt the same as Yami's embrace. Then, the world flared to white and vanished. . . . . . . . . . . 

TBC. ..

Yami: So you killed me off anyway? Great. Just great.

EC: Don't panic, you're not dead yet; unless the reviewers want you to be.

YM: Anata, how were my sentences? They were supposed to be:

Watashi no chibi hikari = My little light

Aishiteru, watashi no itooshi hikari = I love you my beloved light

Or did I majorly screw them?

EC: Who cares?

YM: *whacks EC* *I* care!! I'm trying to learn the basics of Japanese, and she's helping. A LOT!!

EC: *rubs head* ouch.

Yami: Wuss.

EC: -_-' that's it, you're dead.

Yami: O_O IIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!!!! I didn't mean it!! Honest!

EC: R&R and you'll get another chappie.

Yami: Tell her not to kill me off!! Onegai!

YM: Oh yes, don't flame me for the short chappie. I wanted to stop before the good part ^_^ I'm giving it away, I know, but you deserve an explanation. Besides, all I get are rough ideas. My muse won't tell me what to write in complete thoughts; just random things I get here and there. It really bugs me. -_-'

EC: You'd blab them to everyone if I told you.

YM: Would not!

EC: What were you doing a second ago?

YM: I was er. . . Um. . . . Oh, urusei, anata wa bakayaro. (How was that Anata?) ^_^

EC: Take your own advice.

YM: :-P

Yami: R 'n' R onegai.


	6. Chappie 6: Yuugi's Choice

YM: I'm back!! Sorry I didn't talk about my puppies last chappie. They were napping. But I'll make it up to you!! Promise!!

Yami: O_O NNNNNNooooooooo!!!!!!

EC: Lady Kaiba, I'd like to meet your muses; I'm a vampire too, and I think we might get along.

YM: Evile Child, this is no time to sort out your social life!!

EC: :-P

Yami: YM doesn't own YGO, and you can tell, because I don't die in the magna.

YM: :-P Take-hey look!! Hiei's waking up. *puppy yawns and stretches*

Yami: *Runs*

YM: And look, here's Yami!!! *Yami licks YM's hand* J 

Yami: *climbs the oak tree in YM's backyard*

EC: -_-' If they come near me, I'll kill them both.

YM: . You're so mean to my little puppies!! *Whacks EC*

EC: *dodges said whack* Just start the fic.

Chapter 6: 

//

__

"Yami? Yami! NNNNNNNNooooooooooo!!!! Yami, don't leave me, I love you." He whispered. One tear made it's way down his cheek, and it feel on Yami's forehead. The eye that was hidden there flared to life and engulfed Yuugi in a safe and gentle light; to Yuugi it felt the same as Yami's embrace. Then, the world flared to white and vanished. .

//

Yuugi landed hard on his back with a thud. Groaning slightly, he opened one eye. Where was he? It was dark, with a light golden mist surrounding everything. There was a person standing, no, make that a giant, 20 feet away from Yuugi. 

Though it had the body of a human, it was anything but human; it's head said this, for on it's shoulders was the midnight colored head of a Jackal. It's long pointed ears were gold veined and each held a gold hoop with a round violet gem on it. Its hair was a startling green, styled in many braids with gold, green, red, and pacific colored beads adorning the ends. A copper colored headband circled his head, and that was the only plain thing on him. Electric blue, _something_ outlined his eyes and was his eyebrows, styled in a suspiciously Egyptian style.

His copper-toned chest showed for he wore no shirt; just a gold collar with lavender, pacific and green-blue gems drawing liquidated patterns on it. A cuff was around his right shoulder that matched the collar for design, cleverly made to flow the same way as the gems on it's match. Around it's waist was a gold belt, the center of which was a large gem that seemed to flow from green to blue to lavender to blue to green and back, never remaining one color. The skirt he wore met in the middle, right crossing over left and flowing smoothly. He wore gold sandals that sparkled in the light that came from nowhere and yet everywhere all at once.

He held a tauk in one hand and seemed to be conversing heatedly with someone. Yuugi looked down to see who it was, because obviously they weren't as tall is this person, thing, whatever it was. His breath caught when he saw who it was.

Yami was dressed as a pharaoh from ancient Egypt, and Yuugi had never seen him that way before. His tri-colored hair was astrune with gems of all colors and shapes; they were braided into his blonde bangs and twisted into his red and ochre spikes so that they glinted teasingly in the dim light. He wore a gold collar also, but his was adorned with rubies and diamonds that worked together to create the effect that it was fire. His white skirt had diamonds sewn into the cloth, making it glitter translucently. The belt he wore had inscriptions on it-Hieroglyphics-but Yuugi couldn't read them. The giant looked up as Yuugi walked closer, intent on seeing his Yami. Yami turned around, red eyes questioning, and when he saw Yuugi, they widened in surprise, delight, and astonishment.

"Y-Yuugi?! How, how did you get here!?" He said, grabbing his light as soon as he was close enough and hugging him tight. The giant, uh, thing, said in a loud echoing voice,

"Who is this?" Yami turned to face him, an unreadable look painted on is features as he said,

"This is my light from the other world." He bowed, still holding Yuugi tightly. The thingy quirked an eyebrow.

"How is it he is here? He is not dead yet, or I would know." he said, slight confusion evident in his voice.

"Yami," Yuugi whispered, "exactly where is here?" Yami smirked at his little light and said,

"This is where-"

"You do not know who I am boy!?" The giant thundered. Yuugi buried his head in the crook of Yami's neck, quite afraid of whatever it was.

"Answer me!" He thundered again, sounding slightly annoyed. Yuugi cautiously looked up at him and whispered,

"N-no, sir." The giant looked astonished. This boy did not know who *he* was? He could understand him not knowing some of his brothers or sisters, but *him*?!

"I am Anubis, the god of embalming, and I am here to judge your Yami and decide where he will spend his afterlife." he said in a not-so-menacing voice. Yuugi looked up at him, still shaking like a miniature earthquake, and said,

"P-Please, let Yami l-live."

"And *why* should I? I spared him one time, I do not see why he deserves a third chance, when most beings don't get a second." he thundered. Yuugi, instead of cringing, looked at the god fearlessly, though his shaking betrayed his voice, and said,

"Because. Because I love him. With all my heart and soul." Anubis looked at him thoughtfully for a second and waved his hand. Yuugi felt himself being dropped, and heard Yami yell. He turned around to see his Yami being slammed into a wall that hadn't been there before, and his wrists and ankles being bound with what looked like gold manacles. Anubis then said,

"You say you love him? If this is so, you'd be willing to do anything for him, correct? (Yuugi nodded) Even give up your life? (Yuugi, without hesitation, nodded) Then that is what I require. A life for a life. You must sacrifice yourself to save your darkness." Yuugi replied almost instantly,

"Alright. I'll trade my life for my Yami's. I would rather him live than die." Yami's crimson eyes widened.

"No Yuugi! No. I want you to live; I don't deserve to! Please Aibou, you have a long life to live, I have been alive for 5 millennia, it doesn't matter if I live or die!! Please, take it back Boku no ai, boku no itooshi hikari." Yuugi turned to face him a small smile and said,

"Yes it does matter. It matters to me. I love you my Yami, and I want you to live." Then, he turned to Anubis, "Take my life instead of Yami's; I'm ready." But nothing could have prepared him for what happened when Anubis waved his tauk over Yuugi. A searing pain ripped through his entire being, a white hot inferno of pain and suffering. Screaming in pain, his knees buckled and he sat on his hands and knees, beyond crying and close to being beyond screaming.

"Yuugi, no!" Yami yelled as he fought the binds that held him to the wall. Pulling as far as he could, he only got to the extent of the chains, no matter how hard he pulled, they wouldn't give. Anubis laughed at seeing this and said,

"Fool boy! No matter how powerful a sorcerer you are or how strong you are, you'll never be able to break those chains; they were forged by Ra himself!" Yami glared up at him and said with his eyes because his mouth was too tired, **Watch me. I'll get to Yuugi one way or another.** Just then, Yuugi cried out again, a searing agony ripping through Yami's mind, as the last traces of their link were awakened by the raw emotion his light felt. 

__

He looked over at his light's body and saw that Yuugi had fallen, not having the strength to sit up any longer. _No, NO!! He can't be dead. No!_ was the frantic thought that flooded his mind as he ripped forward, pulling as hard as he could, not being able to budge the restraints. A tear slipped down the pharaoh's cheek; the fist one in 5 and a half millennia. A howl ripped from his throat and echoed through the chamber as he straigned even harder against the chains,

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then, there was a loud crack, like someone breaking a bone, and Yami was hurtled foreward, the force of his strain giving him momentum abound. He didn't even take the time to shoot Anubis a smug look; he went straight to Yuugi's side. _Don't be dead, don't be dead_, _Please don't be dead!_ Yami thought as he checked his light's neck for a pulse. . . . . . . 

TBC .. . . . 

YM: Just joking!!! This is where I was going to end it, but I decided that I might as well finish the story J 

Yami: Help!!! *Hiei attached to his leg, Yami attached to his arm*

EC: -_-'

Continuing as if nothing happened. . . . . . . 

And couldn't find one. He chocked back as sob as he laid his head on his light's chest, listening for his light's heartbeat; the one that had lulled him to sleep countless times before, bringing a warm comfort to the former pharaoh.

Tears slid down his cheeks as he heard nothing, not a single sound. Cradling his light to his chest, he asked through what would have been their link _Why? Why Yuugi? I-you-GODS I WISH THERE WERE A WAY TO TAKE THIS BACK_. He sobbed into his light's chest, wishing that there were something he could do, anything at all, but it seemed that this matter went over his head.

"It is done. You will now return to the living world, Yami no Yuugi." said Anubis. Yami clutched Yuugi tighter, and as he felt himself being pulled through the veil between worlds, he kissed his light, softly and tenderly, a goodbye kiss, for he was certain he'd never see his light again. . . . . . . . . 

TBC. . . . 

YM: Hmmmmm. Was that cliffhanger worse than where I was gonna end?

EC: Yep, I think so.

Yami: Get it off me, get it off of me, GET IT OFF ME!!!! *madly flailing arms as puppies bite down harder to hold on*

YM: Don't do that Yami!! If they fall off, they'll get hurt!!

Yami: So?

YM: *scowls* So? SO?!!!

EC: *to Yami* Now you've gone and done it. She's pissed.

Yami: x_X

YM: Hiei, Yami, teach Yami no Yuugi some courtesy.

Yami & Hiei: *growl and let go of Yami, landing at his feet*

Yami: O_O Uhhh. . . .he he. . . Nice doggies. . .*runs*

Yami & Hiei: *chase*

Readers: *hear the sounds of someone yelling and cloth ripping and dogs growling*

EC: Did you really have to do that?

YM: Yep. He made me mad. Now I'm not so sure I'm going to make this a happy ending.

EC: How can you? Yuugi's dead!!

YM: Yes well, we can remedy that. . . .^_^ *evil grin* R&R to find out how!!

EC: Our goal is 100 reviews, think you can do it?


	7. Chappie 7: A Happy Ending

YM: *from inside black bubble* Hi hi!! Here's your last chapter!!

Yami: *Fires something akin to black fire at YM's bubble* Come out here and fight like a man. Er, ah, woman!!

YM: Do you really think I'm that stupid? -_-'

EC: Yep.

YM: :-P Well la-di-freekn'-da. When did you ever think I wasn't an idiot?

EC: Uh, never?

YM: -_-' Well, this is the last chappie, I guarantee it!

Yami: You better bring my Aibou back, or I'll find a way in there you whacked out sugar high demon authoress!!

YM: ^_^ Yami, Hiei, do you hear him insulting me? I don't think it's very nice, considering I've only had *counts on fingers* 6 Hershey bars today. Teach him some manners for me?

Yami & Hiei: *woof*

YM: ^___________________________^

Yami: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!

EC: -_-' YM doesn't own YGO, but you probably already knew that, because there's a disclaimer in *every* effin' chapter before this!

YM: ^_^ On with the ficcie

Chapter 7: A Happy Ending

//

__

"It is done. You will now return to the living world, Yami no Yuugi." said Anubis. Yami clutched Yuugi tighter, and as he felt himself being pulled through the veil between worlds, he kissed his light, softly and tenderly, a goodbye kiss, for he was certain he'd never see his light again. . . . . . . . . 

//

Yami hit the ground with a thud and a dull pain shot up his back. He didn't even notice. His light was gone. The truth crashed down on him tenfold. He had been about to die, and his light unconditionally gave himself to Anubis to save him. That was the worst part. He could have saved his light, but he didn't.

Yami laid his head in his hands and thought, _Yuugi, I failed you. I-I'm so sorry. If I had been stronger, I wouldn't have been dying, and you wouldn't be gone now._ And as the pharaoh shed tears for the first time in 5 millennia, he heard a voice in his head.

_Yami no Yuugi, why are you crying?_

It was distinctly feminine, and he knew it came from the spirit council. She was also the best chance he had at having his plight diminished.

_My light, Yuugi, was taken instead of me to the after life. He gave his life unconditionally so that I could live, because he loved me so. Please Isis, is there anything that you can do?_

Yami tried. He begged with all of his heart and soul. He could almost feel the merciful smile.

_Well, perhaps, I will see Yami no Yuugi. I know how much you loved your light, and so I will try to make it right._

And then, her presence was gone. Yami hoped to every god he could think of that the council will favor him a second time. He was about to see if he could still enter his soul room-perhaps he could get lost in his memories-it seemed those were all he had left-but he noticed something in the far corner. It wasn't a shelf, or a pile of books, he was quite certain, but then, what was it? Surely that was all that was found in the basement of a library.

Dragging his feet over to it, he got within 3 feet of it and broke into a run. Lifting the tri colored head of his lover gently, he cradled it in his lap. Seeing his light again, even if he wasn't alive, was a blessing in itself. When one half died-light or dark, it doesn't matter-the other takes control of the body, and the one that died had none. So, how was Yuugi here now? Softly brushing his fingers against his light's forehead, pushing the bangs away, he gazed on his childlike light._ He is so innocent. He looks like he's sleeping_, Yami thought. But he knew the truth. His light was dead, and he blamed himself. 

This brought on a whole new wave of tears that he didn't even fight; what was the point? He had all but given up ever seeing his light again, something he had never done before. But, what was the point in fighting, being strong, if there was no one to be strong for. Himself? He didn't care. All he had ever cared about was his light in this lifetime, and now that was gone. 

Cradling his light's head against his chest, he pulled Yuugi into his lip and rocked slowly, gently, whishing with all his might that his perfect little light would be spared. That's how he fell asleep, or so it seemed, because when he awoke, he was being shaken by someone quite persistent. 

Opening one eye, he saw that it was that assistant librarian, the one with the gum the night before. She was looking at them with a mix of emotions akin to shock, question, confusion, and something unreadable.

"Uh, hi. Were you here all night?" she asked, chewing her gum like a damn cow. Yami nodded; it was too early in the morning to deal with an idiot. She nodded and said after popping a bubble,

"Oh, well you have to leave. We don't open for another hour." Yami just looked at her. "Right then. I'll give you 10 minutes sir, then you have to leave with your, uh, brother." She said, looking at Yuugi, whom she obviously didn't know ceased to exist. 

That struck a chord in Yami. He wanted to grab her, rip that damn gum out of her mouth and shove it up her ass, and then scream at her, HE'S NOT MY BROTHER, AND HE IS NO LONGER LIVING, YOU DOLT!!, but he didn't. He contained himself as she turned and walked back up the stairs and out the now open door. He looked back to his light, trying to think of what to do. He couldn't walk out with a lifeless body; that would be a bad thing. 

He had just about given up on the idea of leaving when he noticed something. His light's chest was moving. Slowly, steadily, still in the grasp of sleep, but his light was *breathing*!!!! Leaning down, he placed his head softly against his light's chest and was euphoric to hear a steady even heart beating. He was too shocked for speech. Had the gods really given him his light back?! He got his answer as Yuugi blinked open his violet eyes groggily like he always did; first his right, then his left, then both, and smiled at Yami.

"Good morning Yami. I had the most interesting dream last night. It was about-Yami, why are you crying?!" He asked, alarmed as hot drops of water splashed onto his jacket. He didn't get an answer as Yami hugged him close to him and cried into his chest softly. Yuugi held him, not understanding, but not really caring either. If his other needed a shoulder to cry on, his was always open. Then, he heard something through their link that outright shocked him.

//Aibou, it wasn't a dream. You died.//

/What? But then, how am I . . . here?/

//Isis answered my prayers//

And they left it at that.

~Owari~

YM: Okay, it's over and I managed to *not* kill anyone. Or leave anyone dead, for that matter. Aren't you proud of me?!

Yami: HELP ME!!! ;_; *Puppies are ripping through the black shield he put up with fire and lightning attacks*

EC: I didn't know your dogs could do that.

YM: Well, they are the puppies of a goddess, so what did you expect?

EC: Uh, normal Dogs?

YM: Nope! ^_^ Oh, and I just wanted to tell you, it's not my fault this is a late chappie. I finished it 9/11, but I couldn't get on FF.net, so I couldn't post it 'till today -_-' Well, anyways, Bai bai, and as always, tell me if this chappie sucked!!

EC: Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. There's gonna be a sequel. The summary is gonna be 'Who's this strange new girl, and why does she look so familiar to Yuugi? Could she be the one that his Yami deemed worthy of him?' It's your job to figure out what I'm talking about! It has to do with this fic, so that's a give away right there!

YM: -_-' There's gonna be a sequel?

EC: Yep.

YM: Why wasn't *I* informed of this?

EC: Uh, I don't know.

YM: -_-'

Yami: Hey, isn't that the ficcie that you said was gonna use the dre-

Figure in Shadows: *Clamps hand over Yami's mouth* Shhhhhhhhhh!!!! You'll give it away

YM: Who're you?

FiS: Uh, I'm leaving *disappears in a cloud of black smoke*

EC: So, guess what the summary means, perhaps win a prize of your choice. Within reason, because my writer has to do it, and she's only a goddess ^_^ Leave it in the reviews, 'cause the authoress' E-mail is screwed up -_-' Other than that, R&R ^_^

YM: Bai Bai!! ^_^


End file.
